Stereo headphones for MP3 players, radios, and other devices require two cables, one for each “speaker” or earpiece. These cables have to be long enough to enable the device to be carried in different configurations reaching both ears. Headphones are often loosely stuffed into the pocket or bag of a user when not in use, leading to frustrating tangling and catching of the cables.